Wes and Eric Realtionship on the Rocks
by skyt874
Summary: Wes and Eric's realtionship hits a bumps road.


Wes and Eric are going out and then Eric feels like he has to break up with Wes because of the person he has turned into. When Eric tells Wes that they need to break up Wes yells at Eric and then throws him out of his room and then locks the door. Eric knocks on the door trying to get Wes to understand but he hears Wes in the room crying. Mr. Collins and their butler Phillips come up to the Wes's room and hear Wes crying in the room. Mr. Collins grabs Eric by the collar and says, "What did you do to my son?" Eric breaks free and then leaves knowing that Wes might not talk to him tomorrow. The next day Mr. Collins invites Eric and Wes up to a party on the top floor and Wes and Eric get caught in the same elevator together. Eric tries to talk to Wes but Wes sits back in the elevator reading a book totally ignoring what Eric is trying to say to him.

When they get to the top floor Wes walks out before Eric gets a chance to talk to him. Mr. Collins sees Eric following Wes around all night trying to talk to him and that Wes is walking away every time. Wes gets drunk and starts a fight with Eric and sends him flying back into a table and out cold. The next day when Eric arrives at Wes's office door to talk to him he finds it empty. Eric walks back to his office and finds it trashed. Nick comes walking in to talk to Eric about something and when he walks into Eric's office he finds the place trashed. Nick starts helping Eric clean up his office and they start talking, "What happened here?" Eric looks up and shakes his head, "I don't I know I just walked in here and found it trashed. Wes might have done it." Nick's face betrayed the shock that he felt, "Wes, what does he have to do with this?"

Eric picks up the picture of him and Wes hanging out at a bar together laughing. "He's mad at me because I told him that I have to break up with him because the person I am turning into. It's scaring me and I don't want Wes to get hurt." Nick shakes his head, "Eric didn't you learn anything? If Wes means that much to you he won't get hurt even if you change into another person. Look at me and you we still managed to stay friends didn't we? You should go talk to Wes. If you want I will go with you to help get him to talk to you?" Eric nods and as they get up they see Wes at the doorway looking really mad and furious. Eric walks over to Wes. Wes throws Eric into a wall. Nick runs over to Eric making sure he is all right and then turns to Wes, "Look Wes, Eric didn't mean what he said before he was just scared that he will lose you. Please forgive him."

Wes laughs and walks up to Eric holding him up. Eric tries to break free and stops after a while thinking that he has created a monster. Nick is struggle against Wes's strength to get him to stop choking Eric, but can't because of his enormous strength. Wes finally let Eric go and walked out of the office walking back to his office. Nick and Eric extange a look of concern and then walk over to Wes's office to talk to him but they find the door locked. Eric pounds on the door and then Nick stops him and then says, "The only way to get in is by blasting it open." Eric and Nick blast the door open to see Wes and his father talking about something and when Wes sees Eric he tells his dad that he is going for some air and will be back in a little bit. Eric looks down upset and back up as Mr. Collins walks towards him. "Everything is going to be all right Eric just give Wes some time to himself." Three months goes by.

Wes has meet some new friends and sits in the waiting room to talk to his father but instead of his father coming down Eric does. When Wes sees Eric again after so long he decides to talk his dad later and walks out of Bio-Lab. Eric looks at Wes as he leaves, and then he slams his fist into the table, "Dam it. Why doesn't he talk to me. Or even stay in the same room with me. I must have changed him more than I thought I did." A new monster attacks and Wes is already at the scene when Eric and the silver guardians arrive. Eric sees Wes fighting like he has never seen him fight before.

The monster does a special skill of his and shots Wes making him fly back into Eric who is morphed and tells the guardians to start firing. He tries to wake Wes up but can't. Eric takes his anger out on the monster and finishes him off. Then he gets Steve to drive them to the hospital. While Steve drives them to the hospital Eric is in the back seat with Wes trying to wake him up but nothing works. They get to the hospital and Eric and Steve take Wes into a room and tells one of the doctors to check on him. After a little while the doctor comes out and says, "He's in some sort of sleeping trance. He'll be out for some time." Eric calls Mr. Collins and tells him the news and then walks back into Wes's room and starts talking to him, "Wes, it's me Eric. I know that I am the last person that you want next to you but you need to listen to me. I didn't mean to make you made at me i was just scared. "

Wes starts screaming and the doctors come running and shot something into Wes's system and then he relaxes a little bit. Eric sits back down and tells him that he is here for him if they need him. Two months goes by and Wes is better and is fighting a monster. He gets hurt and tries to tell Eric that he is all right but his knees buckle under the strain of holding him up. Eric laughs and then picks Wes up taking him to the car. Eric starts driving to Wes's house and Eric looks back at Wes in time to see his eyes roll up and he passes out. Eric pulls over to the side of the road and calls Lucas on his communicator to help him out. When Eric gets to his house he finds Lucas already waiting for him to show up. Together they lift Wes out of the SUV and into Eric's house and put Wes on his bed. Lucas gets a warm wash cloth and then hands it to Eric.

Eric pats the rag on Wes's cheek and then wipes his forehead. After a little while Eric sits with Lucas waiting for Wes to wake up. A long time goes by and Wes finally starts to wake up and Eric runs into the room followed by Lucas. Wes looks up at Eric and then snaps at him, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't care for anyone but yourself." Eric looks down knowing that he gave Wes a good reason to snap at him, "Wes, you were hurt and you passed out on the way home" Wes gets up and walks to the door. "I don't care what you think anymore Eric. We are no long friends. Stay out of my life and keep away from my friends." He gets up and slams the door and walks out.

Three weeks goes by and Eric tries to contact Wes every way he can but he can't find him. Mr. Collins freaks out when he finds a ransom note on his desk saying that if he doesn't stop what he is doing he is going to lose his son. Eric hears the meeting with one of the co-workers. He runs out to find Wes and finds him lying in a machine half dead. Eric runs up and shakes Wes until he opens his eyes. When he does he sees Eric starring at him with concern in his eyes. Wes tries to stand up but falls into Eric's hands. Eric takes wes back to mr. Collins who is sitting at his desk at his house.

Mr. Collins looks up and smiles with a little concern in his eyes. "Son, Are you all right?" Wes doesn't answer and Eric puts him on a chair patting him on the shoulder to make sure he is all right. Wes finally gets enough strength to say that he is fine and that he just need to get some sleep and not move for a few days. Eric helps wes get to a bed and tokes him in when he is comfortable. When Eric walks out of wes's room mr. Collins asks if he thinks wes is going to be all right. Eric says, "mr. Collins, sir, i believe wes will be all right because he is one of the strongest people i know."

As Eric and mr. Collins walk out the door they hear someone outside reading a book.


End file.
